


Stuck In Your Heart

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Raph finally confesses his feelings to his girl while Donnie saves a boy and his older sister Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Stuck In Your Heart

Raph was stuck on patrol duty, he honestly hated nothing more than a boring patrol. By now, there was usually at least some form of activity to deal with. Maybe Krangg? Some foot activity would be nice, Raph would even dare to settle for some Purple Dragons beat up session. A small and quiet frustrated huff escaped Raph's lips, yes tonight was boring. Raph only her the occasional honking of cars nearby, and he would wish that there was something to do other than just twiddle his thumbs. Raph tapped his head, thinking of things he could do, he could call Leo just to pester him but Leo would immidiatly hang up. 

Maria walked, holding lightly to her little brothers hand. It was a peaceful night, and for some reason the beautiful and enchanting city of New York was quiet. There was only so much noise echoing throughout the large densely populated city. Maria and Chris walked side by side. A teen and her four year old brother, just walking. They thought that it was rather nice for the city to be so quiet.

Raph was sitting on top of a rooftop, he had to go on patrol all night. So far the night was boring, nothing to do.

Maria and her beautiful four year old brother were walking slowly and calmly down the street. Maria and Chris were having fun tonight.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was in the lair waiting for Raph to come back as she was watching tv flipping through channels bored out of her mind.

Donnie was out on patrol searching and looking for any old and new enemies that might stir up some trouble in NYC.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph let out a huff and decided to get back to the lair. Nothing was going to happen, plus it wasn't like bad things were going to happen as soon as he left his post. Clara might make things more interesting and fun. 

Maria felt someone out there hand on her shoulder. The person was her foster brother, Curtis. "No." She said, just before kneeing him where it hurts, picking up Chris and running off. Curtis soon ran after her "OOOH MARIA~" he yelled to her as he ran.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed. She wondered when the hell Raph was coming back. She wanted to confess her feelings to him.

Donnie saw a girl and her younger brother running away from some punk. He decided to pursue this guy and was gonna beat him up.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

For some reason Raph hesitated before walking into the lair, as soon as he did he saw just the girl he was looking for "Hey Clara." He said waving as he walked to her. Raph wanted to talk to her. He wasn't entirely sure why though 

Maria was very fast, but Curtis was faster. He grabbed her and slammed her to the wall of an alleyway, this made Maria drop Chris. "STOP IT YOU BULLY!" Chris yelled at the boy, then Curtis glance down at him, "Shut UP." He said, and the little boy did as he was told.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Hey Raph! Listen I need to tell you something very important! I’m in love with you!” Clara said confessing to him.

Donnie growled. He hated when men were mean to ladies especially a beautiful one like that. He jumped down and knocked him out.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph felt himself completely freeze up. 'Did Clara just say...?' He thought to himself, then he blinked and felt his face grow red. "Oh-uh...." Raph didn't know what to say, he felt flattered. Yet also, flustered. Raphael's heart was beating out of his chest, or shell. 

Curtis had one of his hands on Maria's wrist and the other on her jaw, tightly. When Donnie knocked him out he just collapsed to the ground. Chris had screamed and hid behind the dumpster. Maria froze, she didn't know what to do or say so she just stared at Donnie  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed sadly. He didn’t feel the same way about her. She started to walk away in sadness and was about to go home as she cried.

Donnie turned to her and smiled at her. He took her hand and kissed it delicately. He said, “you’re safe now. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you.”  
1 week ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey sorry I fell asleep last night but I’m on now to rp  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

(That's okay! Same thing happened to me, )

Raph tilted his head when she sighed. In fact he had started blush even more. When he saw Clara start to walk to her room. "Uh- Clara wait!" He ran after her and grabbed her elbow. "I-uh....... look I'm not goood with words but..." he trailed off "Clara I... I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted, but as soon as he did this he hurried his face into his hands.

Maria fluttered her eyes at Donnie. As soon as he kissed her hand she pulled it away, not to be rude. It was more like she didn't like to be touched. Chris poked his head out from behind the dumpster, staring at Donnie.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
She doesn’t live in the lair she lives in an apartment please edit that  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Sorry!  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
It’s fine  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph tilted his head when she sighed. In fact he had started blush even more. When he saw Clara start to walk away. "Uh- Clara wait!" He ran after her and grabbed her elbow. "I-uh....... look I'm not goood with words but..." he trailed off "Clara I... I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted, but as soon as he did this he hurried his face into his hands.

Maria fluttered her eyes at Donnie. As soon as he kissed her hand she pulled it away, not to be rude. It was more like she didn't like to be touched. Chris poked his head out from behind the dumpster, staring at Donnie.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok 

Clara turned around to look at him as her cheeks and her whole face was a deep shade of pink and red. She said, “r-really?”

”Why don’t you two come live with me and my brothers? That way we can protect you two. I promise I won’t do anything to you miss.”

Raph looked right at her "Yeah, of course!" Raph said, he thought Clara was awesome, talented. Raph loved having little talks with her, but he loved her above all else. Raph's face matched his mask due to the blush on his face. 

Maria shuddered at Donnie, she didn't even know his name. Chris came running from behind the dumpster and clung to Maria's leg. Maria looked down at Chris, then at Donnie. She nodded.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and she wanted Raph to take her to his room where she wanted him to make love to her. She blushed just thinking about it.

”My name’s Donnie and yours you two?” Donnie asked them kindly and politely as he took them down a manhole cover as he showed them into the sewers.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

(I gtg)  
Raph smiled at her, he stared into her eyes. He loved her eyes. Though he also loved her body. She was perfect in his eyes "What do you want to do now?" Raph asked her, noticing her inexplicable blush

Maria patted her little brothers head as he gripped to her leg. "I'm Chris.. that's Maria." Chris said with his slightly high pitched voice.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
1 week ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Let’s go to your room Raph. I want you to make love to me!” Clara said as her cheeks flushed. She rubbed his crotch as she smiled at him.

Donnie nodded as he smiled at them and he took them to the lair as he finally entered the lair. He showed them their room where they would be staying.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raphael felt his blush increase as he had smirked at her" My thoughts exactly." Raph picked her up by her thighs and had his hands underneath her ass making her easier to hold.

Chris was very content with them staying here, he thought it was awesome. It didn't even smell like a sewer! Maria on the other hand.. she still hadn't said on word to Donnie.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped the way Raph was holding her. She held onto him tightly as she kissed his cheek.

Donnie looked at her worried and concerned for her.  
"Are you ok Maria? You've been awfully quiet," he said to her.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph smirked at Clara, his hands held to her as he closed the door to his room behind him after he entered. Raphael pinned her to his bed, holding one of her wrists above her.

Chris looked around the lair, Maria staring at him. She was making sure she knew where he was. "Why are you helping us?" She asked Donnie, it's not like he knew Chis or Maria so she wanted an explanation  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed red as she gazed up into his masked eyes.  
"You're so hot and sexy Raph!"

"Because I hate seeing women or children getting abused and hurt for any reason. I love helping people in need," Donnie explained to her.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph grinned down at her body. He wanted it, he wanted her. Raph kissed Clara qnd one of his hands slid down her stomach area to rub her between the legs.

Maria didn't look to Donnie as he spoke, she was listening to him though. For some reason Chris ran back to Maria and Donnie, and gripped to Maria's leg. "There's a mouse in there..." Chris said pointing to the dojo  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara elicited some moans and mewls as she shuddered in delight. She loved him so much she got turned on from him real fast.

"That's our sensei and our father Splinter. He won't hurt you two at all. He's kind and he's actually a rat," Donnie explained chuckling.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Ralph felt himself smirk down at her for a moment. Then he started to kiss her neck as he rubbed her lightly between the legs. His hand then traveled inside of her. He wanted he so bad.

Maria glanced at Donnie from the corner of her eye when he spoke of Splinter. Chris looked at Donnie dead in the face. "Okay." Chris said, then he resumed his light exploration of the lair, Maria following him  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
It's Raph not Ralph XD  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

My phone autocorrects it, it might happen sometimes XD  
1 week ago Reply

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph felt himself smirk down at her for a moment. Then he started to kiss her neck as he rubbed her lightly between the legs. His hand then traveled inside of her. He wanted her so bad.

Maria glanced at Donnie from the corner of her eye when he spoke of Splinter. Chris looked at Donnie dead in the face. "Okay." Chris said, then he resumed his light exploration of the lair, Maria following him

Clara whimpered and groaned arching her back shuddering in delight as she gripped his shoulders.

Donnie gave them a tour of the lair and introduced them to Leo and Mikey his brothers who he loved very much.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph bit Clara's lip. He felt himself crave her more and mor. Raph wanted her all to himself. Raph let one of his hands travel up Clara's back. The other started rubbing her faster. 

Chris stared at Mikey then she smiled at him. "Maria, can I play with Mikey?" He asked his sister. She hesitated, then nodded in response. Now she was left alone with Leo and Donnie.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara let out some more moans and mewls as she rubbed his shoulders. He was going to find out she doesn't wear bras.

Leo left to do some meditating and Donnie looked at her.  
"Are you ok? Why aren't you talking as much?" he asked Maria.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph's hand felt not one thing other than her bare back. This made everything a whole lot more fun for Raph. He rubbed her faster, and was tracing her entrance. Raph tried to take off her top. 

Maria wasn't sure how to act around Donnie. She let out a breath. "What do you want me to say?" She asked him, she was the kind of person to tell you what you want to hear. No matter how far from the truth it was  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph fuck please!!!" Clara saud whimpering cutely as her face turned bright red and she twitched and shivered in pleasure.

"Well tell me about yourself," Donnie said to her as he gazed into her eyes with his masked ones. He wanted to get to know her better.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph's face lit up with blush, he hoped no one could hear. Raph slid his fingers inside of her. Though he did it slowly, he was teasing her. Raph nipped at her neck lightly and felt his member start to grow hard

Maria glanced at him, this time straight into his face. "Me and Chris are foster kids, our mothers both died in a car accident about three years back. That guy you knocked out, Curtis, he was the kid of our foster parents."  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled slightly and lightly as she rubbed his plastron up and down and in circles with her fingers.

"Why was that son of a bitch after you two? He could've killed you two or hurt you!!!" Donnie said taking her hand in his squeezing it gently.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph bit his lip and let out a quiet moan when Clara touched him. He wanted her to touch him more, but he also wanted to touch her. Raph slipped his fingers seeping inside of her.

Maria wondered why Donnie was getting so defensive all of a sudden. She heard herself chuckle quietly, Donnis was a nice guy she almost forgot what nice guys were like. "Curtis doesn't have the stomach to kill anyone." She responded to Donnie. Curtis just wanted to touch her, like he always did when they shared parents.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak and she climaxed all over onto his hand. She blushed as she moaned louder.

"Well as long as you two live here he will never hurt you or touch in such a way ever again! I'll protect you with my life!" Donnie said to her.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph moaned with her and he ferociously rubbed her, fingering her intensely. Raph had felt his member grow hard her and let out a groan, it was almost painful. He wanted.. NEEDED Clara to touch him. 

Maria looked at Donnie, there was a stunned look on her face when he finished his statement. Then she gave him a small smile. He was sweet. "Thanks.."  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph please touch me suck on me and kiss me all over! Mark me as yours!" Clara shouted as she screamed his name.

"Why don't you two get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning ok?" Donnie said to her telling her as he kissed her cheek goodnight.  
1 week ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph grinned, there was not much of a bigger turn on for him than that. Raph bit his lip and pulled both of Clara's hands above her head. He put himself in her slowly, as if to savor the moment. 

Maria nodded at Donnie and watched as Mikey carried her brother into their room. Maria flinched away from Donnie when he kissed her, her face went pink  
1 week ago Reply

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Sorry for the way late reply BTW)  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok XD  
1 week ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name again in pleasure as she sighed and moaned loudly.  
"Make hickeys on me Raph please!" she begged him.

Donnie smiled at them and tucked them in and walked into his room and got into bed closing his masked eyes and fell asleep after putting the covers over him.

Raph started slowing down as he cummed into Clara. Raph felt himself let out a quiet moan and he was still breathing heavily.  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered then panted as she was breathless. She pulled him out of her as she laid down and collapsed.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph panted along with Clara, he later next to her, attempting to catch his breath. Once he did, he turned to her, "I love you Clara." He said  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at that and she snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph felt himself smile as he drifted to slumber, he wrapped his arms around clara and held her close through the night. 

(can we do a time skip to the next morning?)  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Yeah duh XD

The next morning Clara woke up yawning and stretching as she nuzzled him.

Donnie was up in his lab busy making some more inventions. He thought about Maria.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

(Just making sure XD)

Raph was still fast asleep, he held tightly to Clara in his slumber. Raph didn't seem like he would let her go unless he woke up. This turtle was a heavy sleeper. He cuddled his chin on top of Clara's chin.

Maria woke up at the side of the bed and glance down at her brother. Chris was still sleeping. Maria tied her long hair into a braid that went down her back and left her brother alone in the room. She wanted food and she smelled Mikey cooking.  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara tried to get out of his arms as she sighed. Her stomach was growling. She was starving.

Donnie then walked into the kitchen as he saw Maria coming into the room. He smiled at her.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Unconsciously, Raphael pulled her closer to him, Raph barely stirred in his sleep. When raph heard her stomach growl Raph was disturbed by the sound "Mmmm." He grunted in his sleep. 

Maria gave Donnie an awkward but friendly wave just before Mkey had placed eggs on her plate. Maria but her lip and stood up, to wake her bro.  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara bit his shoulder as a last resort to get him to wake the hell up. She drew blood from the wound.

Donnie smiled and waved back at her before putting food his breakfast onto a plate.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph stirred at first, then he gradually got more awake. Then "Ow!" Raph pulled away from Clara, rubbing his shoulder.

Chris was already awake when Maria came to get him. She just brought him with her to the kitchen to gather their breakfast  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got up and got dressed as she kissed his lips passionately and said, “geez Raph you’re such a heavy sleeper!”

Donnie sat down and he started to eat his food chewing and munching in delight as he looked up at Chris and Maria.  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph looked up at Clara as she got changed. He chuckled "I do NOT." Raph denied that he. Was a heavy sleeper

Chris did not hesitate to scarf down the food Mikey made. Maria wasn't as hungery but she still ate.  
(I gtg)  
6 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Yes you ARE!!!” Clara said throwing a pillow at his face then ran out of his room and walked into the kitchen.

Donnie continued eating his food as he looked at Chris and Maria then asked Maria, “are you ok? Why’re you not eating?”  
6 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph pulled the pillow off of his face and heard himself let out a chuckle. Clara had made him laugh. Raph got up and made his bed, then he went into the kitchen. It smelled pretty good. Raph glanced at Maria and Chris as he entered. "Donnie...." Raph started

Chris had scarffed down his food and looked at Maria's almost full plate. Chris pointed at it, as if he was asking for her food. Maria scrapped her plate onto Chris' "She's just picky!" Chris answered, Maria nodded "Think I'm going to make something else." Maria said.

Clara after she got dressed walked into the kitchen and saw a little boy and a girl about her age. She smiled at them and waved.

”It’s not what you think Raph. I saved them from their foster brother who likes to touch Maria inappropriately,” Donnie said to him.  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph was suspicious of the girl at first, then he saw the child, Raph loostened up a bit. When Raph heard Donnie's explaination he looked at the girl sympathetically. "Geez, sorry..." he said, feeling bad for her. Maria shrugged in response, not looking at him. Then Raph looked to Clara, "Hungry?" He asked

Maria waved at Clara then started cooking some spicy Hispanic egg salad dish. Chris perked up when he noticed what she was cooking. "I want some!" He exclaimed, standing up on his chair. He almost fell off the chair but Maria dashed over and caught the chair, keeping Chris balanced "Cool it." She told him  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him and nodded kissing his lips passionately hugging him tightly to her. Then she separated from his lips and sat down.

Donnie sighed. He was jealous that Raph had someone to love and call his own but he didn’t. He got up and looked at Chris and Maria.  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph smiled back at her and was really caught off guard when she's kissed him, though without hesitation he kissed her back. When she sat down so did Raphael. Raph sat down right next to her with a plate of what Mikey had made that day. Raph heard his stomach growl and began eating, glancing at Clara ever so often as he ate

Maria finished preparing her breakfast and tried to push her brother away from her plate "C'mon! I want some!" Chris whined, trying to grab her plate. Maria kept the plate away from him and sat down. A picture of two women fell from her pocket. "Hey it's mama and mom!" Chris picked it up and looked at it. 

Picture: tumblr_n9nhy4fQ6m1s91rjyo1_500  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just giggled at the entertainment that was going on and she started to eat her food as well as she was starving looking at Raph from time to time.

Donnie looked at the picture and he smiled. He said, “this must be your real parents huh? They look like awesome nice parents,” he said to Maria.  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph snickered at how enthusiastic Chris was about the food. Then he glanced at Clara once he finished his food. What was she like when she was a kid? Raph wondered if they would have gotten along. 

Chris looked at Maria "I thought we weren't allowed to have pictures of them." He said to her "We weren't." She replied to her brother. Maria spoke to Donnie "Oh-uh, yeah, they were cool." She replied to him before putting the picture in her pocket.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara grinned and her cheeks blushed a beet red as she continued to eat her food. Then she looked away from him still blushing.

”If you don’t mind me asking but what happened to them?” Donnie asked her wanting to know as he was curious. He stared at her.  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph looked to Clara, curiously. "What kid of kid were you?" He asked her, he knew that he had been a rude, denying kid. Though it was hard for him to imagine Clara as a kid.

Chris was too young to remember his mothers. "They died in a car crash." Maria said to him, she didn't sound sad about it, it was something she was used to telling people  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“A mature nice kind generous kid,” Clara said to Raph as she finished eating her food. She got up and put her plate in the sink washing the dishes.

Donnie looked sad upset and sorrowful. He said to her while putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m so sorry that happened to you two.”  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph tilted his head at Clara, he tried to imagine her as a kid that would play with her toys and be the cute little leader of the group. He got up with her "Do you have a picture?" He asked

Chris shrugged at Donnie, he didn't think that he should be sad about it. Their mothers were great, but they both got through the grieving process a long time ago. Maria shrugged at Donnie as well "It's okay." She said  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sadly shook her head no. She continued to wash the dishes staring down into the water in the sink. She was lonesome and sad.

Donnie nodded then asked them, “so what would you guys like to do today? Maybe play a little bit or take a shower or go shopping?”  
4 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph tilted his head at her, he came up behind Clara and gently hugged her waist "Hey... Are you okay?" Raph asked her. He was very concerned for her. Raph wasnt sure what was wrong but he wanted to help.

Chris and Maria both scrunched their faces up when Donnie mentioned shopping. Maria hated it because of how weirdly clothes would fit her, so did Chris. "Think you outta take a bath." Maria told Chris, Chris nodded and went to the bathroom.  
4 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara turned to smile at him and nodded.  
"Yeah I'm ok sexy. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him kissing his cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

Donnie made sure that Chris had extra clothes to put on after his bath. He turned to Maria and asked, "would you like to take a shower too?"

Raph looked at Clara with a concerned look on his face while she walked away. Raph followed her "Hey... Clara?" Raph asked her as he followed her

Chris he put on the extra clothes Donnie found. "Thank you~"Chris said, in a singsong voice. Maria nodded her head at Donnie, she found some of Aprils old clothes  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara walked into his room and sat down on his bed as she started to cry tears streaming down her face. She punched a wall in his room.

Donnie nodded and told her the shower was open and ready for her. He walked into his lab to work on some more inventions. He wanted her though.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph quickly closed the door behind them and rushed to Clara's side. He knelt in front of her, trying to get her to look at him "Clara?" Raph asked her, a concerned look on his face.

As his sister took a shower, Chris went into Donnie's lab, he jumped as high as he could and hugged Donnie from behind.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at him with tears falling down her face. She asked him, “Raph do you really love me? Do you really want me?” she asked him.

Donnie turned to him and smiled as he hugged him back. “Hey there kiddo what do you want and how are you?” he asked him smiling.  
3 days ago

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Brb in a half hour  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

(Ok see you then!)

Raph looked at her as if she was speaking in gybrish "What are you talkin about?? Of course I love you!" He stopped and put his hand under her chin "Why would you even need to ask?" He asked her

Chris looked at Donnie and smiled "Maria doesn't talk a lot, but she thinks your really cool!" He told Donnie,  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
“Because there’s some things that happened in my past that might make you change your mind!” Clara said.

Donnie smiled to himself and nodded. Inside he was so freakin happy that he almost exploded. He picked up her brother and swung him around.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph tilted his head at her "Nothing will ever change how I view you, I LOVE you and....... it doesn't matter what you do." Raph told her, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

Chris looked at Donnie and laughed as he was picked up by the mutant. Maria walked in on them wearing a t shirt and shorts. She laughed at them. "You guys are so cute." She said  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up into his masked eyes and nodded hugging him tightly to her afraid he might disappear. She loved him so much.

Donnie turned to look at Maria and he smiled at her gently putting Chris down and he walked over to her. “I like you Maria,” he confessed.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph did not hesitate to hug back. He gripped tightly to her and would not let go. He didn't care what happened, he loved her and nothing could change that.

Chris looked excitedly at Donnie and Maria. Maria took a surprised step back when Donnie confessed. She blinked and blush covered her face.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him passionately as she deepened it rubbing the back of his shell as she moaned into the kiss.

Donnie kept on walking towards her and smiled pulling her into his arms as he kissed her lips passionately.  
“Please say you’ll be my mate Maria.”  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph quickly kissed her back and starting rubbing her outter thigh. He truly loved Clara, and it didn't matter to him what had happened as long as they were together. 

Maria tilted her head up at him and felt her face turn beat red. Chris decided it would be a good idea to leave the room. Maria's eye fluttered at Donnie "I...... yes." Maria replied as Chris closed the door behind him  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered into the kiss wanting Raph to do her all over again and again. She was so in love iwith him.

Donnie picked her up bridal style and he took her to his room laying her down on his bed. He crawled on top of her smiling down at her stroking her cheek.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph pinned her to the bed and continued to kiss her. He gently rubbed her between her legs and kissed her passionately.

Maria heard herself gasp a bit once Donnie picked her up. Maria bit her bottom lip and blushed at Donnie, cradling his face in her hands  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara french kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth as she grounded her hips against him trying to get him horny.

Donnie smashed his lips to hers gently and passionately kissing her lips as he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

Raphael started to younger wrestle with her as he slid his hands under her knees, bending her legs. Raph started to get hard.

Maria was a bit caught off guard when Donnie kissed her but she did not hesitate to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara battled with his tongue for dominance. She wrestled with it dancing her tongue around his but she was getting nowhere.

Donnie lightly bit her lips as he wanted to explore her wet cavern and he pushed his tongue past her lips and french kissed her.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph pushed himself closer to her and felt his hands tighten on her hips. Raph was winning the battle for dominance.

Maria gave him entrance to between her lips and passionately kissed Donnie back  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara eventually gave up because even his wet muscle was way too strong for her. She moaned arching her back.

Donni sucked on her tongue entwining his tongue over hers and around it as he fought for dominance as he grunted.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph kissed her firmly and chuckled a bit when she lost to him. Raph's hand when to Clara's ass, groping her. 

Maria let out a quiet moan and fought Donnie for dominance. Her hands were still on the back of his head.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan and mewl again as she rubbed his shoulders then his plastron.

Donnie came out on top smirking as he then put his lips on her neck and sucked hickeys on her skin.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph rubbed her between the legs and moaned loudly when she rubbed his plastron.

Maria gave Donnie a fake pout and bit her lip, holding in her moans while he gave her a hickey  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned as she laid down on her back and let him do what he wanted to her.

Donnie then stopped what he was doing and looked at her concerned, “what’s wrong baby?”  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph started talking off her clothes, kissing her after each garmet was removed. Then he stared rubbing her between the legs.

Maria smiled at Donnie and pulled him to her "Nothing." She kissed him.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered cutely as she arched her back rubbing his crotch and she mewled.  
"Raph suck on my neck and then my nipples!"

Donnie began to churr and chirp into the kiss grounding his hip against hers as he groped her breasts roughly in his hands.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph grinned at her whimper and tubbed her harder. Ralph let out a moan when Clara touched him between the legs. Raph did as she said and gave her a hickey on her neck. 

Maria moaned loudly and set her hands on Donnies hips as he grinded against her. Maria bit her bottom lip  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out his name loudly as she gripped his shoulders rubbing them again as she mewled.

Donnie sucked hickeys all across her shoulders nibbling and nipping the skin as he rubbed her hips up and down.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph started rubbing the entrance between her legs and felt his member grow sore. Raph wanted her to touch him.

Maria let out a loud moan as she felt his arm touch her hips. Maria looked at Donnie, she wanted him to do her  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"I'm not touching you anymore Raph until you suck on my nipples!" Clara whimpered out softly as she groaned.

Donnie smirked down at her ramming his member harshly into her as he sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph chuckled "As you wish...." Raph roughly gripped her boobs as her began sucking her nipples. 

Maria let out a loud moan and started breathing deeply. "Donnie~" she moaned out loud.

Raph chuckled "As you wish...." Raph roughly gripped her boobs as her began sucking her nipples. 

Maria let out a loud moan and started breathing deeply. "Donnie~" she moaned out loud.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph god that's it! Fuck I love you!!!" Clara screamed as she held his head closer to her chest.

Donnie thrusted faster rougher and harder into her as he growled out in lust.  
"I love you Maria so much!!!"  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph thrusted himself into her roughly. "Clara!" He moaned her name as he gripped tightly to her boobs

Maria let out a moan "D-Donatello! Donnie! I love you too!" She moaned  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped as she gripped his shoulders arching her back.

Donnie smirked as he grounded his hips into her skin skin slapping against skin.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph gripped to Clara's waist as he thrusted into her then Raph started cumming.

Maria let out a deep gasp before continuing her moans. "D-d-Donnie!" She moaned  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned. She didn't orgasm yet though. She scratched his shoulders.  
"More Raph! I want more!"

Donnie searched for her g spot and he found it as he pounded vigorously into it grunting.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph started pounding her harder and deeper. He didn't stop, he just kept getting faster and faster.

Maria let out a loud moan and gripped to the to ridge of Donnie's shell.  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she shuddered in delight.

Donnie reached his high releasing his hot seeds into her as he was breathless.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph chuckled with delight and thrusted deeper into her roughly. 

Maria let out a very loud moan, she started breathing deeper  
3 days ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak orgasming hard all around him panting.

"Cum for me sweetheart," Donnie groaned as he thrusted one last time into her core.  
3 days ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph was cumming into her and began moaning even louder. "Oh Clara~" he moaned to her.

Maria moaned loudly and started cumming. "D-D-Donnie~" she sang out

(Sorry for the late reply!)  
19 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
It's ok! 

Clara mewled loudly as she gripped his sheets then panted softly.

Donnie released his climax into her spilling his hot seeds into her pulling out panting.  
19 hours ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph panted as he thrusters into her deeply one last time. 

Maria let out a loud moan and she turned to Donnie when he pulled out she was panting  
19 hours ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was breathless as she moaned again. She loved him so much.

Donnie pulled her into his arms collapsing next to her as he rubbed her hips.  
14 hours ago

TMNTRoleplayTMNTRoleplay2381

Raph nuzzled her neck lightly, he was in love with her and nothing could change that.

Maria rested her head on the rim of his shell. She bit her lip some when Donnie rubbed her hips

Clara closed her eyes snuggling against him and fell asleep.

Donnie kissed her forehead then closed his masked eyes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
